<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Start by Oneundertheshade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458791">The Start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneundertheshade/pseuds/Oneundertheshade'>Oneundertheshade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Dark Thor (Marvel), Evil Odin (Marvel), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Injury Recovery, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kid Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Mind Control Aftermath &amp; Recovery, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Loki (Marvel), Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneundertheshade/pseuds/Oneundertheshade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the events of Avengers , Thor comes back with Loki. Avengers will find out whether or not is everything so black and white.</p><p> </p><p>This is my first fanfiction . And in it I went for the classic trope but solved some problems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Avengers Team, Loki &amp; Natasha Romanov, Loki &amp; Pepper Potts, Loki &amp; Steve Rogers, Loki &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Landing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first chapter will contain description of violence. Asgard isn't a very forgiving place.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a plain Sunday afternoon everything was going well . To well, at least that would be the answer Tony would give you. Steve hasn't fucked anything up, Clint hasn't been annoying, Natasha and Bruce have been in good mood so that means no walking on eggshells. Thor has been on  Asgard for past two months.</p><p>So Tony waited for the moment it will all go down hill. </p><p>Luckily, he didn't have to wait for long time because Friday announced that Thor came back.</p><p>The rest of the team stopped what they were doing to go to the landing pad . They were barely able to fit in the elevator. After the a couple of minutes filed with akwardness , they were finally able to get out,and what greeted them was a quite a sight.</p><p>Thor in his glorious armor glowing with happiness,his hair flying around his head as if he was a rockstar, his right hand resting on his trusty hammer.</p><p>Thor shouted" Dear, shield brothers I carry great information on situation with Loki! He will be helping with battle's from now onwards!" while ignoring Natasha , the only female on the team.</p><p>"WHAT! You come back after two months and you decided that bringing your psycho bro here was a good idea! Didn't he do enough damage last time he was here? Did All-daddy order that?" Clint spat out like the words were some kind of poison.</p><p> </p><p>"Fear not, he is under a spell that will punish him if he disappoints you! And he was trained to obey!" He barked ignoring the questions.</p><p>"But, how do we know that he  didn't just pretend to be complaint." Natasha calmly stated.</p><p> </p><p>After a small pause he stated "I have to go , Father is calling me back"  before going to Steve and handing him a thick chain "Hemidal!" and there he goes again.</p><p>Steve stared at the small form on the other side of the chain"Um , guys, are we sure that this is Loki ? I think he was bigger?"</p><p>Following the chain from Steve's sturdy hand to the curled up person on the floor you could notice one thing .</p><p>Who ever was that person they were half the size of towering height of 6 ft.</p><p>They were the size of a 3 year old. A 3 year old with a black bush of hair.</p><p>"We should check to see if he is alive ." Bruce said. </p><p>Anthony came to the body and draged him up by the hair only to be met with two green gems.</p><p>"You are in for a ride!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki knew that he did something bad, but what , that was a complete mystery to him. The worst punishment before all of this , was the day his  mouth sewn shut, that punishment lasted about a month. But what has he done to deserve this treatment? All of the burns, all of the whips, all of the pain! He should not be angry, he will get punished again.</p><p>The blonde one is here again. "You will be my brother again after all of this!"he says.</p><p>'Brother? My brother is Thor, and he isn't -'</p><p>The trail of thought in my head gets cut off by the movement of the blonde liar, he walks towards me, each step invoking more fear.</p><p>After what felt like a century, he is in front of me. He lowers his hand toward my head. A thought goes through my head 'Will he hurt me like all the others? No, my brother will save me. He is just busy.' My eyes slowly go toward the door like every other day , expecting to see Thor in his 1700 year old glory, or mother crying from stress like every time All-father calls his personal maid in his room while she is working on keeping Asgard in good condition, or fa- All-father with his cold eye and mouth full of lies.</p><p>But, yet again, nobody comes through that door.</p><p>His hand is now in my hair. I feel him pulling on every single hair on my scalp. Pressure on my already fragile hair makes some of them break and fall off. But they don't leave his iron grip. </p><p>He pulls me up, making even more hair's break off. Then he drag's me towards the door. After a couple of steps my knees nearly fall under me, from what I expected is around a month without water or food. His grip on my hair is the only thing keeping me from falling on my already bruised face.</p><p>"Hasten, for I do not have the time needed to wait unnecessarily for you, brother."</p><p>I somehow got up on my unsteady legs and started walking which turned into running to be able to keep up with him.</p><p>We finally made it to the Bifrost. Or what is left of it. Where the Bifrost was supposed to be there was just a broken end of the bridge.</p><p>There are some people that I don't recognize. All of them started walking around me and started chanting different spell's. Each one more complicated than the other. When they finished I felt like somebody was strangling me for a moment and it stopped as fast as it started</p><p>"Start walking, brother for we might be late."</p><p>We start walking towards the throne room. The same throne room that I ran around only some time ago. </p><p>All-father sitting on the throne staring down on us and just as our eyes met he looked at me with anger and disappointment, like he is sad that I'm alive.</p><p>"Son," he said referring to the liar, completely ignoring me "I will send you two to the Midgard. Do not disappoint me like him."</p><p>I want to speak , but I can't because I have a thing over my mouth that I saw on the same girls' All-father calls into his room.</p><p>"But before you go, tie him." And when I turned around to see a guard walk toward us with something in his hands. He hands it to the blonde man. The said person reached and put something around my neck.</p><p>Then All-father raises his hand, and we are on Midgard.</p><p>I fall from the dizziness. In front of us stand 5 mortals.</p><p>"Dear, shield brothers I carry great information on situation with Loki! He will be helping with battle's from now onwards!"Left his mouth.</p><p>' Battles! But I'm not old enough for them!'</p><p>"WHAT! You come back after two months and you decided that bringing your psycho bro here was a good idea! Didn't he do enough damage last time he was here? Did All-daddy order that?"said a blonde mortal.</p><p>"Fear not, he is under a spell that will punish him if he disappoints you! And he was trained to obey!"</p><p>' But why have there been so many people, a single person could have done that.'</p><p>"But, how do we know that he didn't just pretend to be complaint."calmly remarked the red haired woman.</p><p>"I have to go , Father is calling me back" Liar shouts and goes to a muscular mortal and hands him the chain."Hemidal!"</p><p>I curl up and close my eyes awaiting pain.</p><p>"Um , guys, are we sure that this is Loki ? I think he was bigger?"</p><p>"We should check to see if he is alive ."</p><p>And suddenly I felt pain from someone pulling on my hair, I raise my head and look and seee someone with brown eyes say"You are in for a ride!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm an idiot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the word's left his mouth he knew that he fucked up.</p><p>Loki's eyes weren't electric blue like he expected.</p><p>They were green.</p><p>"Guys, aren't his eyes blue?"</p><p>"He could be tricking us."</p><p>"Yea' he would do that,like a trickster he is."</p><p>Loki flinched at the mention of the word trickster.</p><p>His argument made sense. Thor did say that Loki is a great magician. Changing the colour of his eyes would be simple for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>